


Being Good Has It's Own Rewards

by littleberd



Category: Bleach, Bleach Hell Verse (Movie)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Backstory, F/M, Hell Verse, Her name starts with an N and ends with an L, M/M, Rehabilitation, TTUTT DONE'T HURT ME PEEEEZE!!!, because honestly Kokutō wasn't being as evil as he is portrayed, but his reasoning was sad, doesn't go as the movie does in the last bit, granted hus sins weren't justified, haha about that..., he's really one of the nicest sinners there, his sister - Freeform, which is the first bit here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: "That's right, I'm just another human-being like yourself." Ichigo whispers, eyes sad and remorseful as he swings his glowing blade down. But an idea presses into his mind, insistent and powerful, it doesn't seem like his own- BIND HIM, MAKE HIM REPENT HIS SINS. BUT NOT BY ROTTING HERE, BUT BY INFLUENCING HIM AT HIS CORE-Tha-that just might be a better solution than the obvious one before him, and apparently Hell is supporting it too.





	

"What's this-?!" Kokutō gasps, eyes trying to focus on the fast moving body.

Ichigo slices the chains that hold Ishida and renji's bodies, catching Rukia, who was blown away by the transformation.

"What-What is that form!?" Kokutō whispers, the figure finally slows.

"What have you gone and done." Kokutō growls, eyeing up Ichigo's latest transformation.

"Kokutō, think about it. Did your sister really want you to go out and get revenge for her death?"

"What are you asking..." Kokutō sneers, trying valiantly to ignore the road he sees this going down. _I lost my chance at redemption long ago. I couldn't resist betraying you Ichigo, Hell turns even the kindest and brightest of souls into doing vile things. The only way to stop yourself from fading into ash here is to hold onto whatever caused you to be banished to this god forsaken pain pit in the first place._

"Did she want you to build up the body count? To continue this endless bloodshed? You can't overcome hatred with more hatred. In doing so, you only managed to drag your sister into a never ending cycle of suffering. The forces of hell didn't give me power for me to exact revenge, they wanted me to stop you. Do you see it now? Hell itself is asking for my help. It's willing to lend power to an outsider like myself, just to prevent you from escaping!" Ichigo yells in his newly transformed glory. The newest outfit his spiritual energy has created with the help of the Kushanada that sacrificed themselves to make his armor.

"You're saying Hell is actually _cooperating_ with a human!? That's-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! YOU AND _I_ are no different! We're just the SAME!" Kokutō yells, lunging forward and preparing to strike. Astonishment replaced by anger. _Always anger._

"That's right, I'm just another human-being like yourself." Ichigo whispers, eyes sad and remorseful as he swings his glowing blade down. But an idea presses into his mind, insistent and powerful, it doesn't seem like his own- _**BIND HIM, MAKE HIM REPENT HIS SINS. BUT NOT BY ROTTING HERE, BUT BY INFLUENCING HIM AT HIS CORE**_ -Tha-that just might be a better solution than the obvious one before him, and apparently Hell is supporting it too.

Ichigo grabs the sinner's chains suddenly, jarring Kokutō out of his lunge. Ichigo lifts the man's form up with enough power in his grip to make the chains of hell binding the corrupt man creak and groan in protest. Kokutō mirrors the noise with his own muffled noise of agony.

"You wanted to be free of the chains of hell... When I make a promise. I keep it." Ichigo mutters, "Just don't regret what you wish for." The invisible chains shatter, and Kokutō's body is flooded with golden reishi, his body slowly lowering to the ground.

Once it steadily dissipates in him, his burnt skin turns soft and pale, his hair sprouts back silver white, and his once wrecked eye holds a seeing golden gleam filled with power.

Kokutō stumbles away from the Hell-powered blow. The sudden lightness making his head dizzy. His eyes widen, searching and roving his skin, "No chains... I'm free... At last! They're finally GONE! I'M FREE!!!"

Kokutō blinks in surprise, laughing with disbelief and joy. But that soon changes into sobs, feeling a great yank from his core.

"Ichigo! What did you just do you idiot!" Rukia mumbles, the monster that caused this whole mess... Ichigo had just let him LOOSE.

"This is your punishment for all the sins you committed while trying to escape from Hell. KOKUTŌ! You Will Spend Eternity repenting For Your Evil Deeds! But it won't be spent here in Hell! You're going to be bound to the one soul in the world, where ever they maybe, that can love you, your soulmate. So I hope you get how big a deal that is. Hell's letting you out on good behavior because you showed an INCLING of good in you." Ichigo smirks at Kokutō's gawbsmacked face.

"Wha-what?!" Ichigo gasps, feeling that same pull. Kokutō hears the taltell sound of chains. Only these sound different, a beautiful glass clinking rather than heavy burdensome metal.

His eyes widen in alarm and in fright he tugs in the opposite direction. Ichigo falls and gets a mouthful of hell's soil.

"What the hell is this!?" Kokutō yells, "What the fuck have you done to me?!"

Renji and Ishida climb out from under the giant skull Kokutō and Ichigo had been using as their battle stage, both looking rankled and a bit stiff, probably from the rigor mortis they had both suffered.

"No need to worry about us, don't even bother looking, it's not like we were unceremoniously tossed under here like yesterday's garbage!" Renji grumbles, shoving the slim quincy in front of him up and over a pile of bones.

Ishida and Renji do a double take when they see Ichigo, the substitute slowly stands up while shaking off the chains effects, Renji's the first to come up with a response, "What's up with that outfit!?"

"What do you mean? This?" Ichigo stretches the left side of his body to get a clear look at his newest transformation, "I'm not sure, I don't get it either. But it might be from them." Ichigo gestures to the guardians of hell semi-bowing to him at the moment, "I think they helped me. Is it weird?"

"Oh, it goes _way_ beyond that. You're like the **Champion** of weird... Your tailor must _reside_ here." Renji replies.

"I shouldn't be surprised, Ichigo's always on the _cutting edge_ of things." Ishida ascends.

Kokutō is simply simmering from them blatantly ignoring him. Rukia smirks at the twitchy-eyed sinner. _That is the_ least _you deserve you bastard._

"Well is it permanent or can you change back!?" Renji asks, giving the armor one more weird look before starting at Ichigo waiting for an answer.

"Well, I'm not sure but I guess I'll give it a try." Ichigo grumbles. A theory clicks in Rukia's head but it's too late, Ichigo's back to normal.

"Wait a minute if you change back, these guys might try and attack you again-!" Rukia's predictions are as right as they always typically are. The kunoshidas swarm, and everyone's gunning for the exit. They all race for the quickly regenerating gate to of Hell.

Renjii finally notice the tag-a-long 'enemy', "I THOUGHT YOU TOOK CARE OF THAT BACKSTABBING MANIPULATING GUILT TRIPPER!? WHY THE HECK IS HE FOLLOWING US!?! WHY THE HECK IS HE EVEN STILL ALIVE YOU IDIOT!?!"

Ishida looks back and notices Kokutō for the first time as well, " ICHIGO YOU MORON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?! YOU'VE DONE EXACTLY WHAT THAT PSYCHOPATH WANTED YOU TO DO!!"

"NOT EXACTLY OK!!! I'LL DISCUSS HIS SUDDEN RELEASE TO YOU GUYS WHEN WE'RE NOT BEING CHASED BY **HELL'S GORILLA BOUNCERS SLASH MAN-EATERS**!!!" Ichigo yells back at them, successfully shutting them up.

"We will have words." Rukia mutters close to Ichigo as they're jmping out and meeting nothing but air. Thankfully Orihime managed to catch them all with her powers, slowly lowering them down. Their expressions brighten as they see Chad waving at them beside the girl.

Renji looks at the two, shaking his head in disgust, "Ichigo, you've got a chain and the dead weight it's connected to just so happens to be the bastard that killed us and chained our rotting corpses to a tree branch."

Ishida stares at the invisible chain with enough intensity to break it, "It's made out of purified reishi, that isn't a chain from hell... It looks like the exact opposite to be honest."

Kokutō is warily slouching on the sidelines against a wall, " I'd like to get some answers too, if you don't mind." He grabs ahold of the invisible chain connecting them together and yanks. Ichigo goes flying in his direction.

Ichigo splutters asphalt and gravel out of his mouth, "Yeah, I'd like to know what the heck Hell was thinking too." _DAMNIT, Hell probably knew we were 'soulmates' somehow. Even_ I _didn't know that, I mean it's a thing but you only know for sure unless you KISS them. I haven't even gotten my first kiss yet! And why THE FUCK did it have to be this asshole!?! I mean, I thought I was straight but I can't really deny he's pretty easy on the eyes, probably the one good perk with this bastard._

Ichigo pays the sinner the same respect, yanking on the chain with all his force, sending the menacing man to the ground right next to him, "But you're stuck with me now..." Ichigo says, grinning sickeningly sweet, "So you're going to have to deal with it until we figure out what exactly went wrong with this mess."

Kokutō eyes Ichigo, a very simple thought running through his mind, a smirk displaying itself revealing mischievous canines, " ok, but you know there's only one way to prove that Hell actually screwed us over."

Before Ichigo's mind computes what the serial killer says, cold sparks ignite from his lips, reishii covered lips meet his and his brain blows a fuse. Renji, Ishida, Orihime, and Rukia's jaws drop. The other shinigami blink in confoundment, have their eyes bugging out, or turn away from the display shaking their heads and brushing off the displays of hormonal young men.

Kokutō releases the poor kid and leers down at the carrot-top that's his and his alone, "Well, Hell is actually nice for once... Guess your stuck with me too substitute soul reaper, because these chains are bound to both of us, that means it's the other way around too."


End file.
